


Midnight Confessions

by miriam_gxrcix15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_gxrcix15/pseuds/miriam_gxrcix15
Summary: Just two gay boys confessing their love to each other





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just two gay boys confessing their love to each other

Dean Winchester can't sleep. He's been laying on a crappy motel bed for the better part of an hour, in the middle of Arkansas, following up on a lead that Cas and him got a couple of days again. It's been a challenging day, to say the least. Cas and he have been bickering all day over minor inconveniences, that eventually lead the pair to split up and go on their own to ask the locals about the case after they reached their hotel room. He felt bad about leaving him but he can't deal with Cas's frustration right now, when all he wants to do is fall asleep. And he can't even do that. So here he is, laying down with his eyes closed, wide awake, hoping that sleep will claim him soon.

The door to the motel room opens and Dean hears the sound of clothes being stripped off. He wonders if he should roll over and greet Castiel but he's too tired. He decides he'll apologize in the morning. Dean remains still with his eyes shut as he feels the mattress sink as Cas lays down next to him. Strong arms wrap around his waist as Castiel snuggles next to him. Dean revels in Castiels warmth in the back of his neck and the comforting hold of his arms. He'll have no problem sleeping now, wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, his warmth penetrating his shirt and the steady breathes that tickle his neck. 

He hears Cas's husky voice laced with sleep mumbled an "I'm sorry Dean" and just as Dean is about to turn around and apologize too he hears a soft "I love you". It was so soft that Dean would've missed it if Cas's lips weren't pressed to his ears. The sudden confession is enough to wake Dean up. Sleep falling sway as quickly as it came. He feels Cas's arms tighten against him, still not knowing that Dean was fully awake, and fully absorbing the first "I love you". The first I love you not as family, not as friends, and certainly not as brothers, but as lovers. Cas loves him as two souls would cling to each other, in a world made out harsh words, and death around every corner, hat they are too in love to think that they'll endure anything. 

Dean shifts and Cas's arms let go, he hears his boyfriend grunt in surprise as Dean turns around until he's facing him, and Cas looks at him in surprise the remnants of sleep still clinging to him. Cas's eyes are always the first thing that draws Dean in. Since the first time they meet to now, his eyes are always mesmerizing to him him. They widen in the dark motel room and Dean can't help but cup his cheek with his eyes to bring their faces closer together as he legs tangles with his boyfriend.

"I thought you were asleep." Cas rumbles softly, his voice hitches as Dean presses a soft chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you too." Dean whispers, forehead touching Cas's as his fingers move to tangle in Cas's hair. Cas stares at him with nothing but pure love and need that Dean can't help but go back to devour his lips. So they both lay there, at midnight kissing each other until those kisses get slower, and slower, until they both fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
